This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core provides logistical support and project oversight for the MS-INBRE "Mississippi Functional Genomics Network ". Major examples of this include: Assist PUI researchers to prepare subcontracts, budgets and grant proposals. Assist interaction of PUI researchers with science advisors. Work with PUI institutions to train personnel to administer grants on their campus. Organize meetings with the PUI researchers, EAC members, etc. Advertise the undergraduate summer research program (REO program). Processing applications for the REO program Disbursing monies for REO stipends Distributing and processing survey instruments for the REO program